


Gargoyle Dreams

by kelex



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do gargoyles dream during their sleep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gargoyle Dreams

Do gargoyles dream during their sleep? It was a question that my Elisa asked only this morning, before dawn, and I had not time to answer you before the sleep took me. But yes, Elisa, gargoyles do indeed dream.

I dream.

Of the time you kissed me. To know that you return the feelings that I have for you and yet be unable to act upon them is torture. 

I dream of the dawn never coming on that night; of holding you in my arms and draping you in my wings, safe against my heart.

Other nights, I close my wings around us and the dawn comes, bringing my sleep and trapping you close to me, protected by stone throughout the day and waking to you in my arms.

Then there are the nights I dream of you and I together. Oh, Elisa… if only you knew of gargoyle dreams.

Did you know that when we lived, a thousand years ago, though it was unutterably forbidden, it was possible for a human to have a gargoyle lover? Most times, our females were chosen… many of my rookery sisters were taken by human nobility as lovers, but rarely was a male of the clan chosen by a human woman. 

I have dreamed of you choosing me, Elisa. You chose me when you kissed me, pressed your lips to mine in the early light of dawn and admitted you felt as I do. I have dreamed of you coming to the castle and secreting you away to one of the many hidden places that lay yet undiscovered in its halls and consummating your choice there. 

But it is all just a dream, isn't it, Elisa? You can no more allow yourself that pleasure than I can. But it is possible, my dearest love. 

Possible, in a gargoyle's dreams.


End file.
